bcgm_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Ianite
Lady Ianite, the Goddess of Neutrality and Justice of the End,'is one of the three gods in the world of ''Mianite. Played by Mittproject On BCGM. She is the neutral god within the world of Mianite who spreads neutrality and justice. Recently, what is assumed to be her former prison, was found by Jordan "CaptainSparklez". Inside was a sign that read, "If you have found this know, I am alive." When Jordan later asked Mianite about his sister's status, he confirmed the imbalances in the world have made her deathly ill. The arrival of Dianite's temple into the mortal realms, a secret enclave existed where Dianite kept her "heart". It is unknown how he obtained it or what this means towards Ianite's fate. It was then revealed that Ianite's heart was kept at the bottom of the pit in the dragon's mouth which was located to the left of the Dianite Temple in the Nether. Appearances '''First Appearance: Lady Ianite joined the realm of Mianite and spoke with the inhabitants of the world of Mianite , for the very first time , and told them that she can't show herself as she's weak , she also told them that she hid some items somewhere in the realm of Mianite , but she does not remember their locations exactly , as far as she remembered that day , one of the items was a sugar , located near the face of "ash ketchum', unfortunately, she vanished before more could be said . Sparklez was able to get the sugar later and it bound itself to him . Second Appearance: As an army of pirates ravages the land of Mianite, blowing up Tom's house and Waglington's Darude, Ianite appears. She is very weak, barely able to stand. The pirates seem to think that it is perfectly normal for the lost goddess of neutrality to be appearing for the first time in the flesh, and protect her from Tom with some flint and steel. Then Tom threatens her with his Holy Dianite Sword that he claims can kill anyone in the mysterious "Creative Mode", which might be linked to being a Wizard. But the sword disappears from his hands and into Ianite's, freaking Tom out. Jordan tries to ask Ianite how to get to Ianarea, where Ianite apparently hails from, but she and the pirates are very cryptic about it, saying something about the voyage being too tough. She told them that a witch helped her so they can meet her as a broadcast, while she's in fact in a dark, hot place, which is the nether. After the pirates blast a hole in the side of the Priest's mountain and teleport away, Tom again threatens Ianite, challenging her to a 1v1. She agrees unexpectedly and kills Tom with his own sword. Afterwards, Sparklez asked her what he should do to help her, she proceeds tell the Mianitees that she can't sleep, and that she needs a wither skull, which will help her get to sleep before she eventually withers away. Sparklez asked her if she needed something else, she said that she only needed a wither skull, for now. Tucker comments that Jordan got his puns from Ianite. Meanwhile, Tom cries out to Dianite, demanding he appear and help fight Ianite. Dianite unexpectedly gets on, yells at Ianite for appearing, Tom for not telling him sooner that Ianite had appeared, he also yells at Tom for letting her talk to Tucker, Sonja, and Jordan. He hits Ianite with a fireball and she leaves saying she is sorry. He blasts Jordan a couple times before leaving as well. Third Appearance: After the heroes, including Syndicate, traveled to the Nether to retrieve Ianite's heart, they came before a series of challenges.The first being Lava Parkour, which was promptly ender pearled across by Jordan and Tucker, Tom simply swam in the lava, of course he had his Dianite Armour, he could not be harmed by fire. Next they traveled through the Hell Maze while being attacked by the guardians. Finally, they came to battle against Dianite's trusted servant: Guardian_Furia. After a fierce battle, Tucker killed the Guardian and retrieved the heart. They then all traveled to the partly destroyed Ianarea, and saw Ianite return to full strength. However Dianite still has her trapped somewhere, but she is powerful enough to send gifts to her followers. Fourth Appearance: After Captain Capsize was killed by Guardian_Furia, the Mianitees traveled back to Iannarea on The Enderpearl, Tom's Ship, to ask guidance of Ianite. She was very reluctant giving any information away, but told them that she could return Captain Capsize to them if her memory was erased. Fearful of losing Captain Capsize forever, Skipper Redbeard and Captain Sparklez declined and promised to rescue the two ladies another way. Since Dianite was the last to see Ianite, the heroes must now trick him into giving away the location of Ianite and Captain Capsize! Final Appearence: In the season finale, she was saved by Sparklez and Co. from imprisonment by Dianite. As a reward for rescuing her, she brought Capsize back. Unfortunately, Capsize turned into a zombie and was killed by Skipper Redbeard. Ianite then buried one of her bones by the dragon.